Tequila
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Kiba's libido has been non-existent recently.  Naruto has an extreme solution. Warnings: yaoi, bloodplay, violence, torture, noncon


_For **skully**, again.  
**Warnings: **swearing, yaoi, bloodplay, violence, gore, BDSM, torture. _

* * *

Kiba hated weddings. He hated the sickly sweet taste to the air like the thick white icing that draped over three-tiered cakes. He hated the awkward shuffling that people seemed to count as the couple's first dance. He hated the old women that fawned all over him like he was a bargain at the marketplace. He hated the drunken best men getting off with the even more inebriated bridesmaids.

Most of all, he hated sitting by himself in a corner, sober as a nun because of his meds, watching everyone else use a couple's union as a reason to get pissed off their faces and fornicate in the shadows.

He'd only turned up as a favour to Hinata, and even then that was only because she had been his best friend in high school. He didn't like her new husband in the slightest (who apparently was her _cousin?_ What the fuck?), and he certainly didn't care for the snobbish guests looking down on him with his untucked shirt, loosened tie, facial tattoos and piercings. So what? He'd done a bit of body modification. It's not like they were totally innocent, that jerkface Neji had a fucking _swastika_ tattooed on his forehead.

He loved Hinata very dearly, but he was sure as hell glad he'd gotten over his crush on her fucking quickly else he'd have been marrying into a family of nutcases. That even made his long-term single status look desirable.

It wasn't that nobody wanted him. Far from it. He'd had to ward off enough girls to form a brothel this evening alone, and quite a few guys as well, although they were at least a bit more covert in their passes at him. No, it certainly wasn't a lack of attention. He just... didn't find anybody attractive any more. Which was fucking weird, because he was [i]Kiba[/i]; in college he'd earned the man-whore title in his fraternity after one week. He hadn't exactly slept around... Okay, he had, but he'd been safe and they'd been up for it!

But now, he was just so apathetic to every good looking girl or guy. His libido had gone down the toilet as well, and the only reason he was craving some company was because he was lonely in his apartment all by himself. Well, Akamaru was there, but you couldn't snuggle him without getting fleas or being farted on.

Something was just... missing from his life. He didn't know what exactly, but it wasn't there, whatever it was.

He sighed and planted his cheek in his palm, leaning his elbow on the white-clothed table as he watched Hinata and her husband do another awkward dance to some sappy tune that their parents had probably picked. To be fair, they both looked pretty embarrassed, which led him to believe that this marriage wasn't a love match but had probably been arranged by some sick family elders as a way of "keeping the blood pure" or some sick shit like that.

He moved his gaze over the half-attentive crowd that surrounded the "happy" couple, skipping over the dry-humping ones quickly. Amazingly, the bridesmaid wasn't in a lip lock with the best man, who was nowhere to be seen. He had known Sakura in high school and she'd always come across as a bit of a prude, so it was no wonder she was happy to stand to the side with the video camera.

There were quite a few people in the room that he recognized from school actually. It was weird to see how much they had changed in the six years since they'd all graduated. Shino had been a shock to the system; it turned out there was fucking supermodel material under those dark glasses and hood, and he was attracting even more women than Kiba. Sasuke had turned out to be gay (what a fucking surprise) and was currently getting rather snugly with some white-blond dude who was his plus-one.

Getting bored of people watching (and feeling a bit sick at all the love in the room), he pulled himself to his feet and started to walk towards the balloon-swathed entrance, fishing into his black pants pocket for his Marlboro's. He ignored the scathing looks of the Hyuuga asshats as he passed them and made his way down the slopes towards the golf courses, away from the light-filled club house. There was a fairly large body of water a little way away with a fountain in the centre of it, and he began to walk leisurely towards it whilst he searched for his Zippo in his jacket, a cigarette dangling from his lips waiting to be lit.

The grass sloped a little to the east of the lake, and Kiba made his way over to here with the intention of lying down. Judging the night to be warm enough, he shrugged his jacket off once he'd found his lighter and spread it on the grass, untucking the back of his shirt to match the front and undoing the top two buttons which were clenching at his muscled throat quite viciously.

Flopping down on the jacket, he lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke roll down his trachea into his lungs, appreciating the burn and the buzz of nicotine. The fountain sent up a spurt of water into the air and he watched it, the cigarette now in his hand as he blew out a dragon's breath of smoke into the night.

His gaze continued upwards past the reach of the water jet to look up at the clear night sky. He didn't get a chance to see the stars very often since he got his job in the city. Tonight they were out in their thousands in massive clouds of light, some appearing ridiculously close and some just tiny pinpricks amongst the inky blue-black night sky.

Kiba let himself fall onto his back, hair splaying out on the fake-satin lining of his jacket as he brought the cigarette back to his lips. It didn't get much better than lying under the stars with a smoke. With a grunt, he kicked his shoes off and then hooked his toes on the tops of his socks to push them off his feet, before letting his bare feet sink into the cool grass.

He wondered if anybody had noticed or cared for his absence. Hinata was probably too swamped with her family to pay much attention to her friends, and his old school mates seemed to be pretty preoccupied. He had thought that Hinata would have invited _him_, but Kiba hadn't seen hide nor hair of the guy all day.

"See, when Neji told me to check on the loners, you were the _last_ person I expected to see."

Kiba jolted into a sitting position, cigarette still in his mouth, and whipped around to see who had spoken. At the top of the slope, the silhouette of a tall man partially blocked out the light of the clubhouse. Kiba recognised the corsage of the previously MIA best man on his jacket lapel. He'd never actually gotten a good look at the guy during the ceremony and had been in the restroom during the best man's speech, so all he knew was that the dude had golden-blond hair.

The reddish glow of the end of a lit cigarette burned in the night against the man's mouth before he took the smoke from his lips and exhaled through his nose. Then he slowly ambled down the slope towards Kiba, his own jacket being tugged off.

Kiba stared as the guy chucked the jacket down next to him and dropped on his butt, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. Now that the guy was right next to him and in the starlight, he could make out his face. The defined jaw line and cheekbones would have completely thrown him off if it weren't for those six unusual scars and piercing blue eyes that watched him slyly, seeming to ream right into his soul.

"N-Naruto?"

A grin spread across the tanned and insanely good-looking face. "Took you long enough, asswipe."

Fuck, if this was _Naruto_, people could change more in six years than Kiba had ever imagined. Sure, Naruto had always been hot, but in a cute way that was emphasised by his slightly chubby cheeks and hyperactive personality. There wasn't an inch of puppy fat on the man sat in front of him, and judging from the way Kiba had barely known the guy was present that day aside from the fact he'd presented the rings, he'd quieted down a _lot_.

"Wait, wait a fucking second! _You're_ Neji's best man?"

"Hey, Neji's cool, man. I met him when I was dating Hinata and we're pretty close now, even though I'm his wife's ex. I'm surprised the family let him have me as best man to be honest, they fucking hate my guts."

This was... bizarre. Kiba had to put out his cigarette, it was that difficult to take in. Not only was this guy _Naruto_, but he was stirring up feelings Kiba hadn't felt in what felt like centuries. Okay, not quite centuries, but you get the fucking point already. There was something so arousing about those blue eyes that were throwing off starlight as if they had their own galaxies contained within them, and that toothy grin on the guy's face every time he wasn't taking a drag of his half-burned smoke.

"Earth to Kiba? Helloooo?" He blinked as a tanned hand was waved in front of his face, letting his eyes refocus on the entire scene and not just Naruto's dentistry.

Naruto motioned towards the corner of his own mouth. "You got some... you got some drool there, dude."

Kiba was fucking glad that the dark and his tattoos hid his flush pretty well as he hastily wiped at his mouth, only to find nothing there. There was a brief moment of silence before Naruto's cheeks inflated and he burst out into cackling laughter.

"Oh man! You actually fell for it!"

Well shit, now Kiba was blushing even harder. He'd been caught staring _and_ had been made fun of because of it.

Naruto was still laughing, and he didn't stop for several minutes. Not until Kiba punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Aw dude, I was only kidding!" Naruto spluttered, breathless and heaving in air as he tried to gain some semblance of control. "I'm flattered, really!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Kiba muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them sulkily.

He blinked, and Naruto's lips were less than half an inch away from his, the smell of strong tobacco on his hot breath as it fanned across Kiba's face.

"Yes you do," Naruto purred confidently, and closed the gap before Kiba could let his common sense take over. Not wasting any time, the blond's strong tongue lanced between Kiba's lips and a large hand came up to tangle in soft chocolate hair, pressing their faces closer together.

Shocked, but not about to pass this opportunity up, Kiba kissed back frantically, all those months without getting laid suddenly thrusting sexual frustration through his body, which could do nothing more than press as close to Naruto as possible. Naruto let out a deep groan as their chests were pushed together through their shirts and got up on his knees, using his free hand to knock Kiba's knees apart before crawling between them and pulling Kiba back into a punishing second kiss that didn't give him a chance to recover from the first.

Kiba's chest was heaving. He could barely breathe, his eyes dropping closed of their own accord as their tongues pressed against each other demandingly. Both of Naruto's hands were in his hair, tangled so tight that he wasn't sure they'd ever be able to get free again, and keeping their lips mashed together harshly. Naruto's lips were chapped and rough against Kiba's own soft ones, moving fluidly and coaxingly.

Kiba didn't know why this was happening, but like fuck was he about to stop it when his non-existent libido had suddenly been resurrected, so he threw his arms tightly around Naruto's neck and kissed back with utter abandon. He felt Naruto's mouth curving in a grin into the kiss, and one hand managed to remove itself from Kiba's hair to trail down to the nape of his neck, tugging at his starched white collar.

Suddenly, a jagged pain seared through Kiba's spine, needle-sharp and stabbing through his nervous system up into his brain. "Whuh?" he blurted out against Naruto's mouth, but his voice sounded distant and his mind was rapidly shutting down. His arms went limp on Naruto's shoulders and his head fell back into Naruto's waiting palm.

He didn't even catch a last look at the stars before he passed out.

* * *

_"... and finally, the Met Office has issued a severe weather warning tonight on account of the torrential rain currently sweeping Northern England and parts of Scotland. Flash floods have been predicted..."_

Kiba scrunched his nose up as he slowly drifted into consciousness, the sound of the weather report floating to his ears in a slightly garbled, underwater tone. His entire body hurt, especially at the base of his neck, as if he'd been electrocuted.

He shifted, attempting to roll his shoulders and ease some of the pain out of them, but was stopped short when something rough tightened around his wrists, holding his arms in place. Scrunching up his face even more, he cracked one bloodshot eye open.

He found himself face to face... with a desk lamp. Kiba blinked several times, both eyes fluttering open now, and stared at the item for a few seconds before realising that the hard, slightly warm surface his cheek was pressed against was in fact a desk. He could see papers piled up next to the desk lamp along with a pencil tidy that only had one ballpoint pen with a chewed-up lid poking out of it.

_What the hell?_ With a great amount of effort due to the pain coursing through his spine, he lifted his head slightly to try and observe why the _fuck_ his face was smushed against a desk in the first place.

He couldn't see much from his position, but from what he could see and discern with his other senses, he was bent over the back of what seemed to be a dining chair, his stomach pressed painfully into the wooden frame and his wrists bound to the base of the chair back where it met the seat. The chair was pulled far enough away from the table that his chin was barely able to rest on the surface. Upon testing his leg movement, he determined that they too were strapped down by the ankles, this time to the back chair legs.

And he was bare-ass naked.

Several minutes passed as this information processed in his sluggish brain, his eyes darting around in the meantime and trying to take in more information. All they could see was a magnolia-painted wall to his right, beyond the desk lamp, and when he turned his head to the left with a painful creak from his neck, he was met only with a half-empty bookcase.

_"... thank you to Karin for the weather. That's all from your national ten o'clock news team for now. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and good night."_ The jingle of the BBC news began to play from behind him from what Kiba assumed was a television.

_Why in the fucking hell am I strapped to a chair buck naked?_ he thought with panic starting to set in. Come to think of it, where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was being at Hinata's wedding... He'd gone outside for a smoke and bumped into Naruto... They'd kissed.

And after that, nothing except stabbing pain.

He dropped his cheek back on the desk, the position hurting his neck too much. His tongue slipped out to moisten his lips before he parted them and croaked out a question.

"Where... am I?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the background noise of the advertisements was muted with a click and there was the rustling of somebody getting up off a couch.

"That was fast," a deep, male voice purred, soft footsteps padding towards him on the carpet. "I thought I'd be waiting at least until Family Guy finished."

Kiba knew he recognised that voice, but his brain was still too fuzzy to think straight and put two and two together. He tugged against the restraints on his wrists angrily, his face contorted in a snarl.

"Wha's goin' on?"

He stiffened when he felt hands on his hips, the palms large and warm and the grip firm. Thumbs began to caress slow little circles on his skin, the hands moving lethargically towards his lower back before sliding up his spine, soothing the jolting pains still coursing through it.

"Heh, just like a dog. You only need to be touched and you're completely docile."

"Fuck you!" Kiba blurted out, heat rising in his face as he managed to gain back some control over his mouth to form more coherent words. "Tell me what's going on!"

The hands left his back, his skin feel cold in their absence. "Geez, if you're going to be like this I might have to leave you tied up."

He fucking _knew_ that voice! The name of the owner was just beyond his grasp. He growled in frustration, his teeth bared in a feral snarl.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh come on Kiba, surely you haven't forgotten me already?" The voice was coming from his right now, and Kiba strained his neck to the side in an attempt to see the person. His eyes fell on the waist of the man, a white shirt untucked and hands shoved into black dress pants.

"Oh, you _fucker_!" Kiba yelled, beginning to tug wildly at the ropes binding his wrists to the chair, uncaring of the burn they were giving his skin. "Naruto, you fucking asshole, tell me what's going on _right now!_ How the hell did I end up here?"

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the desk next to Kiba's head with a soft click. The brunet stared for a few seconds at the small black box before realisation set in.

"You _tazered_ me? Seriously, tell me what's happening you dickhead!"

Though Kiba knew he should be scared, his initial panic had died down mostly to be replaced with anger. Strangely, he felt sure that Naruto wouldn't hurt him, despite the compromising position he had been restrained in. He was mostly furious that he'd woken up like this, had been electrocuted in the spine and that Naruto wasn't telling him what the fuck was going on!

His initial surety that Naruto wouldn't hurt him were completely disproved when Naruto punched him across the face, slamming his head into the desk and sending a ringing sound echoing through his skull.

"Jeez, were you always such a loudmouth?" Naruto walked out of his line of vision, but his voice carried perfectly in the room when he continued to talk. "Anyone would think you weren't enjoying this."

Kiba heard a _schink_ that sounded much like a lighter being used, and then suddenly Naruto was back, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he hunkered down at Kiba's level. He took a long drag and then held the cigarette in his fingers; Kiba heard his captor take a second, smaller breath as he sucked as much smoke into his lungs as possible, and then he coughed as Naruto blew it back into his face.

"O-of course I'm not enjoying this, you dick!" he choked out, eyes watering.

Naruto raised one blond eyebrow as he took another long breath on his cigarette. "Oh yeah? Then what's this?" He poked at Kiba's erection, which up until now the brunet hadn't even noticed. It bobbed a little under his touch, and Kiba hissed when the sensitive head scraped against the wooden back of the chair, his shoulders hunching.

Naruto just smirked and blew more smoke in his face, before stabbing his cigarette out.

On Kiba's cheek.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, writhing away from the crushed cancer stick even though the damage had been done now. "What are you doing, you psycho?"

Naruto ignored him, pulling open a draw in the desk and fishing around in it. Kiba sucked in air harshly through his teeth, feeling his skin practically bubbling in the place where the cigarette had been put out.

When Naruto pulled out a Stanley knife, Kiba _really_ started to panic, something which in normal circumstances he would have been doing a long time before.

"See, I was going to use this to cut your ropes free," Naruto said musingly as he slid the blade out a few notches and held it against his thumb, testing the sharpness. Blood immediately beaded on his skin from the slightest touch, and he took the blade away before licking the blood off with a grin. "But I kind of like you tied up, and your arse does look pretty damn good when you're like this."

"You keep that fucking thing away from me," Kiba snarled, flicking his head to get hair out of his face. He was sweating now; he could feel the perspiration rolling down his skin.

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully for a minute, and then reached up to grasp at his black neck tie that was still dangling around his collar. Setting the Stanley knife down for the minute, he pulled the tie off, his free hand darting out to grab the back of Kiba's head and wrench it back.

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together as more pain shot down his spine, which evidently hadn't recovered from the tazering. He tried to wrench his head away from Naruto's grip but didn't succeed in doing more than pulling some of his hair out before Naruto had gagged him with the tie, securing it tightly enough that Kiba's mouth was forced open and it cut into his skin. Blood and healing fluids oozed from the burn on his face, trickling down over the tie and following the curve of his chin before Naruto released his head and it smacked back down on the desk.

Kiba tried to shout a muffled version "Asshole!" but only succeeded in making an animalistic noise of anger.

"Much better," Naruto chuckled, picking the Stanley knife back up and flicking out another notch-worth of blade, looking at it musingly. He hummed under his breath as if he were a painter trying to decide where to put his first stroke before flipping the blade in his hand and slamming it into Kiba's side.

Kiba howled in pain, feeling the thin blade break off in the wound as Naruto wrenched the knife back out. He could feel blood gushing freely down his side, warm and pulsing, and the sharp point of the blade still within his new wound cut harshly at the walls of flesh it was embedded within as he writhed.

Naruto flicked up a new length of blade and crouched down so that Kiba could see him. "Heh, you've got some drool there," he chuckled, recalling the joke he'd made at the wedding. Only this time it was true, the gag was preventing Kiba from closing his mouth and so a small collection of spit was gathering on the desk. Kiba glared at him, unable to respond, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to work through the sharp cutting pain in his side.

"Where next?" Naruto pondered, as if he was actually asking for Kiba's opinion, though he stood up and walked around to Kiba's back without waiting for any attempt at an answer. Kiba took a deep, ragged breath through the tie, preparing to be stabbed again, but this time Naruto placed the blade almost gently against his back and increased the pressure until the skin broke. Just as Kiba was expecting that to be it, Naruto wrenched his arm down, carving a thick red line parallel to his spine that immediately began to bleed.

An attempt at swearing was ripped forcibly from Kiba's throat in the form of a scream, and he resorted to smacking his head on the desk as a distraction from the pain, though it didn't really work. His mind was racing as he tried to think of any possible reason for _why_ Naruto would do this.

His brain short-circuited when instead of moving to cut him again, Naruto shoved two dry fingers into his ass and curled them cruelly. Kiba's scream turned into a strangled groan and he headbutted the desk again as he felt his previously waning erection spring back to life.

"Heh, you can't hide that you're enjoying this," Naruto chuckled, wiggling his fingers around as he proceeded to draw a series of harsh red lines on Kiba's back with the blade, each one deeper and more excruciating than the last. Kiba could do nothing except rub his wrists raw against the ropes and grind his face into the desk, the sounds coming out of his mouth ranging from moans to howls.

Dimly, he registered Naruto dropping the knife on the desk a couple of inches from his face, and then his head was wrenched back by the new grip Naruto had in his hair whilst he continued to dryfuck Kiba with his fingers.

"Red suits you," the blond chuckled, moving to bite down on Kiba's exposed throat and suck up a purple stain whilst Kiba writhed, unable to decide whether to focus on pain or pleasure or both. Naruto released his throat and tongued the hickey harshly, his fingers still wiggling inside Kiba as he moved to lap up some of the blood coating Kiba's back.

"It tastes good, but it could be better." He chuckled, removing his fingers with a pop.

Kiba was about ready to believe it was over when the palm of Naruto's hand slammed into his side, driving the broken off blade deeper into the wound.

"I'll be right back," Naruto called over Kiba's shriek of agony, padding away and out of the room, leaving the brunet to take in hissing breaths as he tried to overcome the agony coursing through his veins. His spine was still sending harsh zings of pain up and down his back, he had a burn right in the middle of one fang tattoo that was still oozing fluids, there was a broken Stanley blade in his side and his back felt like a fucking biology experiment.

Not to mention his ass was throbbing like hell and his wrists were chafed beyond belief from all the thrashing he had been doing.

He manoeuvred his head to look down at his arms, which were covered in drying tracks of thick red blood. His blood. He dropped his forehead down on the desk again, trying to control his breathing and wishing the black spots on the back of his eyes would go away.

He was alerted to Naruto's return when a calloused hand encircled his half-erect cock and stroked it back to hardness, kisses and licks being showered over his back as Naruto lapped up more of the blood still pumping freshly out of the cuts.

There was a hollow sounding _clunk_ to Kiba's right, and he tilted his head to the side to see a large bottle of golden tequila being placed on the desk next to the knife, followed by what looked like a salt shaker and half a lemon.

His eyes half-lidded as the pleasure grew in his loins due to Naruto's attention to his dick, Kiba panted around his gag, feeling his skin heating up again despite the racking agony coursing through his veins. He tried to form a question without using words, looking pointedly at the tequila, salt and lemon in confusion.

Naruto caught his look after several minutes of cleaning Kiba's back up and laughed deeply, releasing the brunet's straining erection and moving to Kiba's side. "I thought we could do with a few shots," he said, as if they were drinking in a bar like old buddies.

Kiba didn't like the sound of that suggestion, not one bit.

"You know how a tequila shot goes, right?" the blond inquired, picking up the salt shaker and screwing the lid off, tipping a sizeable heap of white crystals into his palm. "First, you lick the salt." With a grin, he dumped the heap of salt on Kiba's lacerated back.

_Oh shit,_ Kiba's brain helpfully supplied, right before Naruto began to scrub the salt into his cuts.

"Ungghhh!" Kiba's struggling renewed with vigour, his eyes wide with horror as the chemical seared the flesh and muscle bared to the open air. This was ten times worse than the burn on his face, which felt like nothing more than a mere tingle now compared to the blazing pain eating away at his nerves.

Naruto stopped after a few minutes, wiping his bloody and salty hands on Kiba's quivering legs. "Step one, salt," he husked, before proceeding to scrape up the blood soaked crystals in Kiba's wounds with his tongue, fingers digging viciously into Kiba's hips. Kiba couldn't do anything except vocalize the amount of pain he was in, his eyes watering uncontrollably.

When Naruto's head lifted, he wiped his mouth which only served to spread the blood around his face more, before reaching for the bottle of alcohol. "Step two, tequila."

If Kiba had thought the salt alone was painful, he was in for a [i]huge[/i] surprise when Naruto sloshed a generous amount of golden alcohol over his back. The liquid seeped straight into the wounded flesh, burning his receptors and eliciting another sharp cry from Kiba as his entire back felt like it had been set alight. Naruto slurped up some of the tequila from his back combined with more freshly flowing blood, before taking a swig directly from the bottle.

Kiba clenched his fists, his shoulders shaking as his body tried to escape the pain without any success. Tears leaked from the sides of his screwed up eyes as he panted like a dog, flinching when Naruto's hand moved back to his dick and began to caress it, bringing some of Kiba's attention away from the pain.

But he knew what came next. He'd done enough shots of tequila in his time.

"And last but not least, the lemon!" Naruto announced as he reached for the last item, his hand pumping Kiba's cock in swift strokes that sent a different fire through his veins, and even though the pain was almost making him pass out it was so bad, Kiba was alarmed to find that when he concentrated more on the pain his orgasm actually loomed closer.

"Looks like I was right," Naruto muttered to himself, something Kiba didn't quite understand, but he was too caught up in the sensations destroying his body and the anticipation of the pain to come.

Naruto's hand was picking up more speed, winding Kiba's orgasm tighter and tighter in his stomach. Kiba let out a long groan, biting down on the gag and trying to rock his hips into Naruto's hand, though his movement was limited. He was so _fucking_ close, and it scared him, because he knew and Naruto knew that it was the pain that was getting him off the most.

"Let's do this," Naruto snickered, and squeezed the lemon out over Kiba's back.

If Kiba could have cursed, "fuck" wouldn't even have begun to encompass it. As it was, all he could do was let out an animalist howl as a third layer of burning was added to the already insurmountable pain and his eyes rolled back into his head. Naruto's hand was a blur on his dick as the twisted white snake of pleasure in Kiba's stomach finally snapped and he coated the chair and Naruto's hand, his voice ragged and raw from screaming wordlessly into his gag.

His mind swirled and white spots danced across his vision, and Kiba's entire body clenched in pain as the pain intensified yet again, his orgasm heightening his senses to the point that his brain just couldn't take the information it was being sent anymore.

This time, he was definitely seeing stars before he passed out.

* * *

A couch was most definitely a better place to wake up, Kiba decided when he opened his eyes.

He could do without the feeling that his back had been basted with nitric acid though.

"You're up." Dark eyes flicked up to see Naruto sitting on an opposite couch, shirtless with his hair dripping into a towel that was slung around his shoulders. He looked tired.

Kiba wanted nothing more than to throw himself at Naruto and strangle the guy, but as soon as he tried to move he realised that was going to be fucking impossible.

"Yeah, I would recommend staying still," Naruto said with a half-bashful chuckle, rubbing at his damp hair and looking off to the side.

Kiba's head dropped back on the arm of the couch. "Tell me what the FUCK happened. Now."

The blond sighed, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands for a moment. "I was just trying to help out."

Kiba stared at him. "Help me out with _what_ exactly? Raising my fucking _pain threshold?_"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hinata called me just before the wedding, and said you'd be there. She said..." he broke off with a sigh, worrying his lower lip before continuing. "She said you'd been having... problems. With your sex drive."

"... So you decided to help that by slicing me open like a turkey?" Kiba shifted and winced as pain shot through his side. "You'd better have taken that bit of blade out by the way."

"I dressed all your wounds when you passed out," the blond said with a nod, having the decency to look guilty. "Hinata thought... I'd be able to help because I'm kinkier than most... lovers. She knows from experience."

Kiba blinked, processing this information. "Wait... you did that shit to _Hinata?_" If he had touched so much as a _hair_ on Hinata's head, Kiba was going to fucking kill him, wounds or no wounds.

Naruto looked absolutely appalled by this idea. "No! God no! Jeez, shit, of course not!"

"Then why did you do it to _me?_"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE ENJOYING IT, YOU BRAINLESS MUTT!" Naruto was on his feet, his hands shaking with the effort it took him not to march over and punch Kiba. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I know I didn't exactly get your consent..." he began, running a hand over his face in frustration. "But I would have fucking stopped if I knew you weren't really enjoying it."

Kiba just stared at him disbelievingly, though a part of him was whispering that he _had_ enjoyed it and wouldn't say no to round two. He tried to push that part down, without a lot of success.

Naruto continued, unable to read Kiba's expression. "I was trying to help you! Like, bring back your libido or whatever!"

"So... that was you introducing me to a kink?" Kiba asked, confused and strangely mollified even though he probably had some irremovable scars on his back and his cheek tattoo was most likely ruined.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, swallowing hard. "I didn't ever intend to hurt you, Kiba. Not... not in a way you wouldn't have liked."

Kiba was tempted to snap back and say that he hadn't enjoyed one bit of the activity that had transpired, but something inside him made him give pause. He hated to admit it, but he had a feeling that Naruto was actually right. He _had_ enjoyed it, and even worse, the fact that he hadn't given consent had actually made it even better. Not to mention, he was extremely curious to find out exactly how creative Naruto could be with other things aside from tequila and Stanley knives.

Naruto could see the cogs whirring in Kiba's head, because he dropped down in front of the couch, and tentatively reach a hand out to cup Kiba's cheek that wasn't burned. Kiba wanted to flinch away, but he wasn't a coward, so he held still and let Naruto's calloused palm caress his cheek.

"We can start with something smaller next time?" Naruto asked cautiously, his eyes shining with worry.

"And what makes you think there'll be a next time?"

Naruto bit his lip, and then a smirk curved his previously downturned lips. Very slowly, he leaned in until their lips were less than a hair's width away from each other, his eyes burning into Kiba's with determination. When he kissed Kiba, it was gently, tenderly, his tongue prying questioningly at Kiba's lips rather than forcing its way past them.

Kiba hesitated, and then opened his mouth, feeling the other's slick muscle slide into his mouth to coax his own tongue into action. He could feel all his anger, all his doubt seeping away as Naruto kissed him, feeling all the affection Naruto could offer, what could be the softer side to their little "arrangement" if he said yes.

When he kissed back, a small groan escaping from between their embracing lips, Kiba knew that he was agreeing to the beginning of something very, very different.

And the weirdest part? He couldn't fucking wait.


End file.
